


Happy Wife, Happy Life

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes less time to train a Kneazle than it does a husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Wife, Happy Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majmunka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=majmunka).



> Written on 17 April 2012 in response to [majmunka](http://majmunka.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Luna naming, accident, slippers_.

"—no accident, Luna! That Kneazle hates me!"

"No, Severus, he doesn't hate you. You Bastard just wanted attention."

"Well, _pissing in my slippers_ was the wrong way to 'request' it."

"I should have the naming of our next Kneazle."

"There's not going to _be_ a—why?"

Luna stroked You Bastard, who sat, with an air of complete unconcern, in her lap. "Kneazles tend to live up to their names, and _no one_ likes to be neglected."

Severus blinked. "Luna, did _you_ want my attention?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

Luna beamed at him . . . and slipped You Bastard a treat.


End file.
